Prince Edward
by painted heart
Summary: It's Edwards birthday. Aro has the perfect present for his son. But she turns out to be the most precious gift Edward will ever recieve
1. Chapter 1

Aro POV

Today's my son Edwards birthday, I've planned him a really good present which I'm sure he'll like.

This one will hopefully get him to finally drink from humans and not from animals that my friend Carlisle showed him sixty years ago, and since then he's refused to drink any human blood, only animal blood.

"Aro" says Caius, as he enters the throne room I'm in sat on my throne between the two.

I nod at him in aknowledgement,

"Do you still think that Edward will go with the plan, being in a room with a human must get him" he says, from this I nod, hoping to the gods that he does. I've never voiced my annoyance over my sons diet but truly I'm against it. We are who we are and Edward needs to understand that.

"Where is he?" asks Marcus after he's sat down on his throne after entering the room with us and the guard around us.

"In the library reading" I say, I look over to the spaces where Demetri and Alec usually are, knowing that thier out in the city from my orders to retrieve the best smelling human they can for my son.

"What happens if he doesnt go for it? If he doesnt kill the human Demetri and Alec will bring in?" asks Marcus.

"Then we'll deal with it. It is his birthday present after all" I say, smiling darkly to no-one in perticular.

"Master, dinner is on its way" says my dear Jane, from this I smile at her and nod, she is a jem in my collection, her power has been so very useful to us for a very long time.

"Felix, go and fetch my mate and Caius'" I say, from this he nods once and leaves the room, I wouldnt be so cruel as to leave Sulpicia and Athenodora without thier dinner.

Sulpicia wasnt pleased about her sons diet changing either, but in time she's accepted our sons diet and is alright with it. I myself am not so very accepting on this part.

When the human tourists come through the great doors I stand with my hands out in a welcoming gesture and a smile on my face.

"Welcome guests to Volterra. I promise you that this will be an experience you will never forget" I smile at them, none of them knowing of the fate thier about to come to.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV

I could hear the screams of those innocent humans all the way to the library that I'm in.

I'll never be able to understand my familys diet, I've never liked to kill the innocent. Thats why I decided to change my diet onto animal blood.

My father Aro and my mother Sulpicia weren't very supportive of this, but I didnt care, I carried on, and in time my mother accepted my diet. But my father still wishes me to feed on humans. But I can't and my power just supports me. Hearing their thoughts of terror, confusion and pain...I couldnt do that again.

"Edward my son. Come to the throne room, I have a surprise for you" says father. I roll my eyeballs in their sockets from this in annoyance. Put my book down and make my way to the throne room.

Being a prince of the vampire nation isnt as its all cracked up to be. I'm expected to do things as horrable and shameful as anything like destroy humans who learn too much about us to become a threat to us or to destroy a vampire clan if my father thinks thier doing something against our laws (well his laws should I say.)

"You asked for me father" I say, as I walk over to the thrones of my father and uncles.

"First of all I wish you a happy three thousand year birthday son. And I believe that coming of this age deserves a special gift" he says, then his eyes glance at the great doors behind me. As soon as I look I see Demetri and Alec dragging a human girl into the room.

I look at them alarmed at what their doing.

"What is this?" I ask, conciously smelling the humans unbelieveable scent, I've never smelt anythig like it before in my three thousand years of existence, but that oesnt mean i cant resist her.

"Your gift of course son" says father.

I look at the girl, seeing that she's filthy, looking like she's been dragged through mud and its dired on her, and I can smell a faint scent of blood on her that must have dried on her. I cant see much of her excpet her long dirty hair, her skin looks to be the same and her face is bowed down as if from exhaustion, or unconsious.

What happened to her?

"What did you two do to her?" I ask, looking at Demetri and Alec specifically.

"We found her like this outside the city. We swear your highness" says Alec. I read his thoughts and find that he's telling the truth.

"Well Edward?" asks Aro, but then he slips up, I hear his thoughts and find he planned all this, for me to lose control and kill her and drink her blood.

He really doesnt know how well my control is. I'll admit that the monster in me is liking my fathers sick twisted idea, but that doesnt mean I havent the strength to control it.

I walk over to her without looking away from her, you could literally hear my fathers anticipation. Then without warning any of them I release her from Demetri and Alec's hold on her, and pick her up in my arms bridal style.

"Your so thoughtful father, but having her as food isnt what I'd like" I say, knowing that there is only one way I'll be able to save this poor girl from being killed.

"Allow me to keep her, and in time, I'll change her and make her one of us" I say, from this he looks at me confused,

"She is my gift after all" I say, from this he rolls his eyes and nods, putting his face into his hand in annoyance from being unable to get me to feed on her.

With this I bow to the three of them, ackowledging that my uncles are looking uninterested in this situation, Caius is actually reading a book and Marcus is just looking down at the floor with boredom on his face.

From this I make my way out of the throne room and make my way to my room with the girl still in my arms safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

After four hours of the girl being unconcious, she finally wakes up, she's silent, still lying on my bed, looking up at me with such gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" I ask, standing beside the bed keeping my eyes on her gently.

I see her trying to get up, but she hiss' in pain. Quickly I go to her and help her rest back on the bed.

"I'll just go and send for a doctor alright, he'll be able to help you ok?" I say, trying to keep my expression gentle when i'm honestly actually worried for her, what happened to her that resulted in this happening to her?

She nods at me slowly with a gentle smile, I nod in return with a smile too and then walk over to the door

I step out of the room, closing the door behind me.

"Carlisle, I need your help, this human girl looks to be in a lot of pain but I don't know where she's hurt" I say in a normal conversational tone, knowing he'll hear me.

Then as expected Carlisle is then in front of me, Carlisle is like another father to me, my father made Carlisle my god father but regretted it since it was because of Carlisle that I became a 'vegeatrain' as Carlisle likes to call us who feed from animals.

I lead him inside and he instantly see's the girl on the bed, he puts his medical bag on the table at the end of the bed that he brought with him and then begins taking bottles and other instruments out and places them in what looks like a kind of special order.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm a doctor, can you tell me where you feel pain?" he says, standing beside her, but she looks at him upset, and shakes her head and opens her mouth but no noise comes out, only air.

"Is there something wrong with your speech?" Carlisle asks, looking at her curiously, from this she nods yes in response.

"Were you born like this?" he asks, but she shakes her head no,

"Did it happen when you were attacked?" he asks, from this she nods. From this Carlisle nods and walks over to the table and puts on some rubber gloves.

"Child? Do I have permission to examine you?" he asks, looking at her in question, she looks to be in thought and then nods.

"Do you need any help Carlisle?" I ask, looking at him curiously, from this he nods, at this I take some rubber gloves out of his bag and put them on like him.

Very gently we began taking her dirty clothes off to find some more skin with not as much dirt on her from where there werent any clothes (hands, neck, face etc).

But more alarming is she has purple and yellow bruises almost completely covering her body, even some at the base of her throat which must be the cause of her speech disability.

"My god, who in the world would do such a thing?" says Carlisle, staring at her wounds. We kept her in her underwear obviously.

He begins to examine her propely, testing some of her joints and muscles, a few times she held back her screams and hissing when we touched a sore spot too.

"Well, there arent any broken bones, a few are bruised as are some of your muscles, but nothing too serious, and your speech should come back with some rest, food and drink and some tablets that I'll bring for you that'll numb your throat so that it huts less. But again nothing too serious and will all heal with some rest and some cream put on daily and you'll need to eat and drink some more, you look to have not eaten in a while child" he says, with this she nods in understanding.

"We'll need to get you cleaned up though, I'll get Alice and Rose. Don't worry they'll be nice to you" he says, Rose and Alice being his adopted daughters, thier like sisters to me, like his sons Emmett and Jasper are like brothers to me. His wife Esme is like a second mother to me as well, the Cullens are all great people and all vegetarians as well.

Again she nods and exhales a breath I hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"I'll ask them to get her some new clothes too" he says, from this I nod in thanks, and watch as he leaves the room.

I begin to cover her up with the covers of the bed to keep her warm until the girls come to clean her up. She smiles at me in appreciation and I smile at her gently in turn,

"Do you think...if I gave you a pad and pen...you could tell me your name?" I ask, looking at her curously as well shyly, I've never acted like this to anyone before. Then again no-ones eyes have ever captivated me so much as hers have.

She nods and smiles at me in what looks like relief. She must want to somehow talk to me, and this seems like the best way until she can regain her speech.

I give her a pad and pen after very - very gently helping her up against the heardboard with pillows covering her back and head to keep her comfortable.

She then begins writting on the pad gently, now stupidly remembering that her muscles must still hurt even to do this.

She hands me the pad and I read the three words she wrote.

_**My names Bella**_ - she writes, Bella a beautiful name, its even Italian for beautiful, so her full name must be Isabella.

She looks at me curiously, and then I realise that I havent given her my name yet.

"Mines Edward" I say, with this she smiles again, and every time she does it leaves me breathless (figuratively) its just so beautiful.

"Do you think that...if its not too much for you...that you could tell me what happened to you?" I ask, looking at her curiously, after handing her back the pad. I'd really like to know what happened to her, it might help to getting her to heal and understand why she can't speak.

She looks at me sadly then looks down and begins writting wincing very rarely thankfully but I just hope that she doenst put up too much of this pain.

_**My father died three years ago, so me and my mum decided that we should take a well earned holiday after those few years. We came here for that holiday, but we got seperated while walking around when we went to have a look at some shops. I found her dead with a dagger though her back, then some men from behind me started to hit me. They tried to get me to have sex with them but I wouldnt, that must have got them mad because they began to beat me more and more. I was so scared I couldnt even scream I dont know why but I was so scared. I thought I was dead until I woke up and saw you...your not angels are you?**_

From that last part I look up at her confused to find her looking at me with a suspicious glare that makes me laugh, she sounded like she was trying to laugh but then began coughing, gently I lean her forwards and rub her back soothingly to help her stop caughing.

"You ok?" I ask, looking at her worriedly after helping her back on the bed.

She nods looking up at me grateful.

"No I'm not an angel don't worry, your not dead your very much alive" I say from this she nods.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

I turn to see both Alice and Rosalie come in with some items in hand.

"I'll leave you ladies to it" I say, about to walk away when I feel something warm and gentle grab hold of my hand, I look behind me to see Bella looking at me with panic in her expression and fear, with one hand she writes something quickly on the pad and hands it to me, but I place both her hands to her sides, seeing the pain and effort she's putting up with from holding her arms up and using them.

_**Please don't leave me Edward, I'm afraid**_

I look back at her and kneel beside the bed looking at her,

"I'll come right back after the girls clean you up and put you into some new and comfortable clothes. I promise I'll be back as soon as their finished, there's no need to be afraid of them, Rose and Alice are both really nice and great once you get to know them" I say, from this she looks at me more relaxed and exhales a breath I hadn't noticed she was holding and then nods.

Without realising what I'm doing I lean over and kiss her forehead, then retreat,

"Her names Bella, be gentle with her she's badly hurt" I say to the two girls before I leave the room, but I did see their amused smirks on thier faces from my display of emotion to Bella.

Good grief what is going on with me. But then again its obvious, I'm falling for her, I don't know anything about her, excpet her name and a little about her parents.

But that doesnt stop the feelings inside me from growing as the time goes by.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

So much has happened in my life, so much pain has gone through me and mum. But she's not here anymore, I still cant believe she's gone. I'm now alone.

Well not really anymore. My angel came, Edward, his eyes a butterscotch colour, so beautiful, and he's gorgeous I've never seen anyone like him.

He's really kind and caring, the doctor he brought was nice too, but was alos alarmingly beautiul too, what is this place anyway? Supermodel camp? If so why am I here?

Bringing me out of my thoughts the two girls Edward told me before are still helping me clean up. I was a bit embarassed when they helped me into the bath naked, but I couldnt care less when I felt the warm water surround me, it felt like a breath of fresh air.

They helped me clean myself up and then into some new clothes, soft woolen pyjamas since I'm apparently too weak to do anything but lie down and rest.

"So Bella, my names Alice Cullen and this is my sister Rosalie" says Alice, she's really cheerful, always smiling, she said she was the one who picked out my pyjamas while Rosalie was the one to clean and brush my hair.

The only response I can give is a smile, in return she smiles abck,

"We're goin to be a great friends, and wait till you meet Emmett and Jasper. Jaspers my husband and Emmetts Rosalie's the four of us are Carlisle's adopted kids" she explains. While she's saying this Rosalie is helping me into the bed after having changed the sheets since the others were dirty because of me.

I reach over for my pad and pen that Edward had given me and begin writting,

_**It's nice to meet you both, thank you for helping me clean up just then**_

I hand the pad to Rosalie who smiles at me after reading and then passes it to Alice for reading.

"Your welcome dear" Rosalie says, from this I smile in thanks.

"Edward will be here in ten seconds. We'll come by tommorow and hang out with you if you'd like Bella" says Alice, from this I nod in agreement,

_**I'd like that**_

I hand the pad for them to read and they both nod.

Not four seconds later Edward comes in with a bowl of something that to my nose smells delicious, I don't know when my last meal was.

He smiles after seeing my face brighten from the food he has on a tray,

"Thought you might be hungry" he says, from this I smile and nod eagerly like a little seven year old being given a sweet.

"We'll see you later Bella" says Alice as she and Rosalie now leave the room.

"I hope you like chicken soup, I didn't know what kind you'd prefer, Carlisle says this would be good for your throat" he says, with this I grin and begin writing on my pad as he walks over to my side and places the tray on the side table.

_**So eager to hear me speaking?**_

He laughs at this after reading it and nods,

"Maybe I am" he says, from this I smile, he then hands me the bowl with a towel beneath it so I dont burn my hands.

I mouth thank you to him, hoping he can lip read. He smiles from this,

"Your welcome" he says, from this I begin to have my soup, loving the feel of it running down my throat, it hurt a few times but I got used to it, it tastes delicious.

"Here, its lemonade, I hope you like it" he says, handing me a glass, I sip it eagerly, feeling so much better now.

"Better?" he asks after I've finished, I nod and smile in thanks.

"So...how old are you?" he asks, looking at me curiously while now sitting beside me on the side of the bed. I hold up ten fingers and then seven.

"Seventeen?" he asks, from this I nod, then I incline at him in curiousity,

"I'm the same" he says with this I nod in understanding, he looks that age, or maybe a few years older.

"So, are you alright, I mean you must have some questions about us and where you are?" he says, I nod at this, then get my pad and pen again.

_**Who are you?**_

He reads this after I show him it.

"My full name is Edward Mason Volturi. My mother and father are Aro and Sulpicia Volturi...our family is in many ways...royalty" he says looking at me sheepishly, I look at him shocked,

_**Are you like a prince?**_

"Yeah, I am" he says, fuck, if I could I'd curtsie.

_**Why are you looking after me - not that I mind you looking after me I'm honoured and thankful but why not one of your servants?**_

"Some of them I dont trust, and I'd feel better knowing that your safe with me then any of the others. And I like you so I feel it my responsibility" he says, from this I smile beyond thankful at him.

Then cheekily I bow my head at him, first surprised that I can do that since I was still hurting before but I'm glad that I'm healing.

He laughs at this,

"No, you do_n_t ever have to bow to me Bella I promise" he says, saying this with such sincerity I almost felt like I was going to cry.

_**I like you too Edward, thank you**_

From this he smiles.

But unfortunately I yawn from being awake so long and so exhausted from whats happened.

"You need your sleep Bella" he says, now unbelievably tucking me in, helping me to lie down properly. But when he's about to leave I catch his hand in time to stop him, I dont know about anyone else here and I'm so terrofied of being alone, if those men found me again and what they would do to me if they found me.

He must see my fear for he goes around the bed and then after taking his jacket and shoes off lies on the other side of the bed beside me.

"You don't need to be afraid Bella, you'll never be alone" he says, when he says this I feel slightly better.

Gathering up my courage and after taking a steady breath and exhaling, I slowly and carefully crawl over to him, I look up at him to see if this is ok, but I find him smiling gently at me, his left arm pulls around me and brings me to his side, allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder,

'Thank you' I mouth to him, from this he smiles again at me, every time he does this I feel my heart beat quicken and warm up.

"It's alright Bella, sleep now, you need to let yourself heal" he says, from this I nod slowlely and rest, letting go of my muscles and relaxing completely, with his arm securely around me, his other hand gently takes hold of my other hand like he's unspeakingly asking for permission, I fold my fingers with his to let him know its alright. Feeling so incredibly safe, like for as long as Edwards here no-one can ever hurt me.

I finally close my eyes and begin to let sleep take over me, but just as I enter unconciousnness I hear him whispering something which I actually heard clearely.

"Goodnight Bella...my love."


	5. Chapter 5

Edward POV

Bella...her very name makes me feel alive. She is so beautiful, when I saw her after she had been cleaned by Alice and Rosalie.

Her skins paleness worried me for a second until I realised that thats her skin colour, a precious porcelein colour and her hair such an unbelievably beautiful brunette colour.

Her present disability is a little annoying, but I don't care, I'm looking forward to hearing her voice for the first time.

She's an amazing woman, caring, kind, beautiful and everything else just makes me want to sweep her in my arms and keep her there forever, protect her from all the evil in the world.

The feeling of her in my arms is unbelievable, complete, like I've been looking for something for many years and i've finally found it...her - Bella, and I'm going to do everything in my power to keep her safe, make her happy and feel as loved as possible.

"Goodnight Bella...my love." I whisper, I think I know with all my heart that I am in love with her. I don't know much about her, but I know that much.

I have once gone out with a girl, but she was way too into herself, considered herself the centre of attention and was also way too flirty and showing off herself for my taste, safe to say that didnt linger very long.

I feel Bella stir in her sleep, I make sure that I'm holding her not too tightly but make sure she doesn't move too much to hurt herself.

I hope her muscles begin to heal soon so she might feel better, I'll be able to take her out on walks, show her the gardens, the games room, I could even take her out to dinner...maybe ask her out on a date?

The thoguht of us both going to dinner (though I'd have to make an excuse for not eating anything) and it being just, talking, laughing maybe a dance or two.

I smile from the thought in my head of this.

Outside I see the morning coming through the crack of the curtains. I look down at Bella and gently get off the bed without waking her up or hurting her,

"Carlisle, when she wakes up she may need a check up from you" I say, knowing he'll hear me.

But then suddenly the door opens and my father enters the room. His eyes land on Bella at first, tucked in the bed where I had just left her, pulling up the sheet to keep her warm. Then his gaze comes to me.

"You havent changed her yet" he says, state the obvious much.

"She doesnt know anything yet, and she has too many injuries. She hasnt spoken due to what happened to her before, when she's properly healed and is able to speak then I'll explaiin to her what we are and what has to happen" I say, from this he nods stiffly. But then like a breeze my mother Sulpicia come into the room and she looks immediatly at Bella,

"My goodness Edward, she's beautiful, and she's only human now, I cant wait to see what she's like as a vampire" she says, from this I smile gently at her, my mothers a free spirit, kind and accepting, I wonder if Bella would want to meet her, they'd probably get along great.

"Sulpicia, it seems that our son requests more time until she is turned" says dad, from this she looks back at him in response,

"Well she's injued my love, she needs to be in full health to be able to understand what we tell her. And then she needs to get used to the castle and meet the others" she says.

I love you so much mum, I'm buying you a daimond necklace for mothers day.

"Alright, I've been out-voted, your uncles agree with you as well son. But when she is well bring her to the throne room so that we are able to introduce oursleves to her" he says, from this I nod in agreement then see him leave the room.

"Whats wrong with her son?" asks mum, with this I walk to her side as we're both at the foot of the bed looking at the sleeping angel on the bed,

"Bruised muscles and bones. She has trouble moving without the motion hurting her. And me and Carlisle think that her speech was scared away when she was attacked outside the city, I hope her voice comes back soon, I cant wait to hear her voice for the first time" I say, but I only realise too late that my mother would have heard what I just said.

She looks at me with a grin,

"Is she your mate Edward?" she asks, I look down from embarrassment,

"I really like her, I get lost in her eyes, she's an absolute angel, beautiful and funny. What I would give to hear her voice. I think I'm falling in love with her mum" I say, from this she smiles.

"I bet she loves you too Edward, your a wonderful boy, any woman would be lucky to have you" she says with this I smile at her in thanks.

"Edward?"

I look over to the door to see Carlisle peeking in,

"Your highness" he says bowing his head respectively to mum.

"Oh Carlisle I've told you already no bowing" she says smiling at him, from this he smiles and nods in agreement.

"I'll just wake her up then" I say, walking over to Bella on her right side.

"Bella?" I say silently, very gently stroking her arm, her eyes slowly flutter open and smile at me when she see's me, for a moment I pause from seeing their beauty, then quickly compose myself and smile back,

"Carlisle's here for your check-up" I say, glancing over at Carlisle at the end of the bed who's smiling warmly at him,

"Good morning Bella, I hope you slept well" he says, from this she smiles and nods in answer.

"Bella, this is my mother Sulpicia" I say, glancing at my mother still at the end of the bed beside Carlisle, with this Bella's eyes widen with surprise, gently I help her sit up without hurting her,

"I told her of our rank mother" I say, to explain Bella's reaction to my mother, with this she nods and smiles at Bella gently,

"I hope your feeling better dear, we're looking into your attack and dont worry, we'll handle everything. You've been a pleasure to have, I've never seen my son so happy before until you came" she says.

If I could blush I'd be tomoto red right now.

I see Bella look down with a rose coloured blush that is utterly adorable, she looks back up at my mother and begins to look around the bed area, she points to the notepad on the other side of the bed at the bed side table where I see her notepad and pen.

Carlisle hands her the pad and pen and we see her begin to write, she does this with less complaint of pain which must mean that she's begining to heal which is a good sign.

After a couple of minutes she hands me the pad, and I see it saying:

Could you please tell her thank you for her generosity and that you've been a saint in helping me

I look to her and smile as she smiles in return,

"Mum she says thank you for your generosity and apparently I've been a saint in helping her" I say, from this my mum smiles at Bella warmly

"Your very welcome here dear, you can stay as long as you want" she says, from this Bella nods in thanks.

"Forgive me Sulpicia but I need to get started on Bella's check-up to see how she's doing" says Carlisle, with this mum nods and makes her way to the door,

"Get well soon Bella, I'll see you again soon" she says and then leaves before Bella could respond.

"How have you been since you woke up Bella?" asks Carlisle, looking at Bella curiously,

"Better" she mouths, from this Carlisle nods in understanding and begins to bring some instruments out of his case.

Half an hour later Carlisle smiles at Bella after testing her muscles and seeing her reactions to some tests,

"You seem to be a quick healer Bella, another day and you should be fully healed" he says, with this she smiles excitedly and nods in what I presume is in thanks.

"I'll come and check on you tommorow morning. Oh and Alice and Rosalie wanted to know if they could see you again today, they seem to like you Bella" he says, with this she smiles and nods, then with this he leaves the room.

I look at Bella thinking a million things at once while looking at her. When she's healed she needs to meet everyone as well as be told what is going on here, I'm not too excited about that day, what if she's so scared of us that she refuses, we wont be able to let her just leave with knowing that our kind exists so we'd have to have her...killed - No! I wont let that happen, I need to earn her trust somehow.

"Bella?" I ask, from this she looks up in response with a beautiful smile,

"You like it here dont you - I mean I know you havent been anywhere except inside this room but...would you think about living here with us?" I ask, from this she looks at me surprised and seems to have her thinking cap on and then looks up after a few seconds,

"I'd love to" she mouths, from this I smile widely,

"Great!" I say, a little too excitedly, from this she grins widely from my response.

"D-do you like to read at all, Rosalie and Alice will be a while before they come and I'm not very good at entertaining people, I could bring you something like a book or something?" I say, looking at her curiously, from this I swear her eyes brightened up from the thought of reading, please god let her be a lover of books like me, then she will truely be perfect.

She nods enthusiaticly then begins to write something down and then hands me it,

"Would you by any chance have Wuthering Heights?" she asks, from this I grin,

"Yes actually we do, its my mothers favourite" I say, with this she smiles at me,

"I wont be long, I promise - I'll run even to get there and back faster" I say, from this she nods and and smiles in appreciation,

"Ok, see you in...three minutes" I say, then quickly at human speed kiss her cheek and I swear where I kissed her a deep blush appeared but I quickly made my way out of the room, but I know what I saw and I saw pure happiness in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

I can't believe that he kissed me. Kissed me? A gorgeous man like Edward kissing me is unbelievable.

He's so nice to me, so caring, and does all in his power to help me to recover from the incident.

I think I'm in love with him.

I hate not being able to speak, if I could I would tell him, but all I'm reduced to is writing on a pad to tell them what I'm saying.

I can't tell him how I feel through a piece of paper.

After a few minutes he comes back with a book in hand, I smile at this, he actually brought my favorite book Wuthering Heights.

"You and my mother are going to get on really well you know, this is her favorite book too" he says, from this I look at him surprised I never would have thought she'd like this book too.

He smiles at me with that heart stopping smile of his and sits beside me on the bed with a book of his own. I point at it weakly and look at him in question, trying to ask him what he's reading.

"Dorian Grey" he says, from this I cock my head to the side, looking at the book, I've never heard of it before.

"It's about a man named Dorian Grey who had a portrait of himself painted and he sold his soul away so that he could forever have his current youth and beauty. But while he is stuck at that same age after many years, the painting ages and withers and turns into that which is of his soul, a monstrous form after all the sins he commits" Edward explains, he must have seen my confused look, it sounds interesting to be honest.

"I haven't read it all yet though, so I'll let you know what happens near the end" he says with his smile on. I smile back and nod in agreement, and then I open my book he gave me and begin reading.

After a few pages I begin to feel my eyelids drop, I don't know how long I've been awake for but suddenly I feel exhausted.

Edward POV

While reading up to where Dorian has just met the daughter of Lord Henry's daughter, I feel a slight weight fall onto my side.

When I look I find Bella has fallen asleep against my side, I smile at this, when she's asleep she looks so peaceful it's amazing to watch.

Quietly I put mine and her book on the side table at my side and begin pulling the blankets up after positioning Bella to be lying down comfortably in bed. But just as I'm about to get off the bed, I feel a soft warm hand on my wrist, stopping I look and find that Bella is unconsciously holding onto my wrist with her hand.

I look at her in wonder from this; she seems to want me close, even when she's asleep.

Silently as not to wake her, I climb back onto the bed beside her, and shockingly as soon as I'm next to her, she cuddles into my side, her arm wrapping around my waist.

I smile in wonder, I think I may actually be falling for this beautiful woman, and I think it may be possible that she likes me.

Hesitantly I start to stroke her hair by running my fingers through the strands; it feels a lot like silk to my skin.

Whenever I'm with her I feel happier then I've ever felt before in my whole life, she seems to have awoken things within me, feelings or protecting, caring and love.

"I love you Bella" I whisper, kissing her forehead.

"Edward…"

I freeze in shock, I look down at her properly to see if I hadn't just lost my mind and then right in front of me I see her lips moving,

"Edward…I love you" she whispers.

She loves me? She loves me!

I smile down at her, feeling all the feelings of love I have for her rising through to the surface.

And gods the sound of her voice, it's like the singing of the waves, beautiful and rhythmic. The way she said my name made me feel so...normal, I've never felt that way. But with my angel in my arms I do, and I never want to lose her.

My father did indeed give me a gift, and it's the best birthday present I could ever have imagined having.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward POV

The morning came and with it two beautiful brown eyes belonging to an angel lying beside me.

"Good morning Bella" I say, with this she mouths a 'hello' to me which I smile at, reminding me of last night.

"You talked last night, when you were asleep" I say, from this she looks at me shocked at first but then I recognise horror and then embarrassement, her hand goes to the pad and pen at her side on the side table and begins writing on it. I notice that the strength in her arms seems to be getting better which is a good thing.

She then hands me the pad for me to see what she wrote,

_**What did I say?**_

I smile at her from this,

"You said my name a couple of times" I say, thoguh I wont tell her what else she said, she'd probably be too embarrassed by that to ever look at me again.

Her cheeks blush from what I said, causing me to smile,

"It's alright, I thought it was quite cute, you have a beautiful voice Bella" I say, with this she ducks her head though I didnt miss the blush again.

"Dont forget, Rosalie and Alice are hanging out with you today. You fell asleep yesterday but dont worry they understand" I say, from this she smiles and nods,

"I'll bring your food though so you dont forget to eat while being with them, you can forget time when your with them" I say, with this she grins and nods.

"Bella!" sings, Alice, from outside, and in a second she and Rose come inside the room,

From this Bella waves at them while smiling, at this I smile at them all and stand up beside the bed.

"Alright ladies I'll see you three later, I'll bring her her foods so you wont need to leave her. Be nice you two and dont hurt her" I say, with this Rose and Alice nods in reply,

"We'll look after her Edward dont you worry" says Rose, with this I smile and nod,

"I'll see you later Bella" I say, leaning down quickly and stealing a kiss on her cheek, but in a second I feel her kiss my own cheek when I kissed hers.

I looked at her for a minute, telling myself that that actually happened, and by the look in her eyes I know a hundred percent that it did happen because her eyes portray shyness but also an emotion I know quite well since I've seen it in other couples eyes when they look at their partners.

"I'll see you later" I whisper, then without a word I leave the room, wrapping my head around the glorious fact that she actually kissed me back and loves me.

Alice POV

Oh my god, Bella kissed Edward! I cant believe it, he finally found someone, I'm so happy for them, Edwards been alone for so long, Bella's definitly what he needs.

That other girl years ago was so full of herself, we all hated her, well except a few of the guards who actually found her attractive somehow. But Bella is so nice, she is certainly what Edward needs.

But after me and Rose finally look away from the door where Edward just left, we see a frightening sight. Bella is lying head down on the bed crying her eyes out.

"Bella honey whats wrong?" asked Rose, us both now sat on either side of her, looking at her worriedly, is she in pain from her accident?

Shakily she grabs her pad and pen then starts to write down to tell us whats wrong,

_**He doens't like me!**_

From this we look at her and help her sit up, though she resists a few times but eventually sits up to look at us with her red tear stained eyes,

"Bella he does like you - he likes you a lot! I mean I've never seen him look at a woman the way he looks at you, or act the way he does with you. He kissed you Bella! I think it just shocked him when you kissed him back, have you ever done that before with him?" I ask, looking at her curioulsy, from this she shakes her head no, wiping her eyes. But her eyes wonder down and then she seems to look exhausted all of a sudden

_**I'm sorry, I'm really tired at the moment. Can I be left alone please?**_

When I look up at Rose to see what she might think to this, she just shrugs with a sad expression on.

"Ok, we'll see you later ok?" I say, from this she nods then sinks back into the sheets facing away from the door, but both me and Rose can see the tears still leaking down her cheeks.

Both me and Rose walk to the door.

My god everything was great until that moment, she needs to know that Edward does like her, he's never kissed anyone before not even _her_, anyone could tell that he's in love with her. And she loves him too. I just know it.

"What are we going to do?" I ask Rose, after we shut the door behind us.

"We need to tell Edward, only he can convince her that he loves her. But just to be sure I'll get Jasper and see what he can read off her, you go and get Edward and explain what just happened to him" she says, from this I nod in agreement and we walk away down separate corridors. I know Edward will be in the library so I'll start there.

I just hope that everything will go well.

_**Cliff hanger!**_

_**Sorry this is such a short story, but I know what am doin for the next chapter, just need to write it lol. Hope you enjoy it and thanks to everyone who sent me those lovely reviews J**_


	8. Chapter 8

Alice POV

Oh my god, Bella kissed Edward! I can't believe it, he finally found someone, I'm so happy for them, Edwards been alone for so long, and Bella's definitely what he needs.

But after me and Rose finally look away from the door where Edward left, we see a frightening sight, Bella is lying head down on the bed crying her eyes out.

"Bella honey what's wrong?" asked Rose, us both sat on either side of her, looking at her worriedly, is she in pain from her accident?

Shakily she grabs her pad and pen then starts to write down to tell us what's wrong,

_**He doesn't like me**_

From this we look at her and help her sit up,

"Bella he does like you - he likes you a lot! I mean I've never seen him look at a woman the way he looks at you, or act the way he does with you" I say, looking at her curiously, from this she shakes her head no, wiping her eyes.

_**Then why did he look so appalled when I did?**_

"No Bella he wasn't appalled that you kissed him back, he was just shocked when you kissed him back" says Rose after we read what she wrote. But again she shakes her head, her eyes filled with pain.

_**Can I be alone for a little while?**_

After she writes this we both look up at one another and then nod at her with comforting smiles, we then help her lie back into bed. But just before we leave we hear her silently crying again.

"Rose we need to find Edward, he's the only one who can convince her that he does like her, though it wouldn't be a bad thing if he told her he loves her. She loves him it's so obvious. He just needs to tell her his feelings for her" I say after we close the door that now has a silent crying Bella inside.

"I agree, you go get Edward and explain what happened, and I'll go get Carlisle, I think she's due for another check-up. Just to make sure" says Rose, from this I nod in agreement and we walk separate ways.

Edward POV

I can't believe it, she kissed me back. Bella kissed me!

I've never – and i mean never – felt this way for a woman before. And every time I feel this unexplainable warmth within me, I can't help but remember how all the other vampires who already have mates feel.

This must be what it feels like after finding your mate.

Bella is everything I could ever wish for in a woman, she's unspeakably beautiful, intelligent, caring and so accepting and...My lord she's far too much for me to even describe.

_**Edward! Are you in the library again?**_

After hearing Alice saying this in her head,

"Yes I'm here Alice" I say, then within a few seconds she hurries in, but as soon as I see the expression on her face I'm worried,

"What's happened? What's wrong?" I ask,

"She thinks you don't like her, after she kissed you. I don't know why, but if I were you I'd get back to her and tell her the truth" she says, after she says this I'm immediately on my way to Bella. If she thinks that I don't like her then she's got another thing coming.

Bella POV

I can't believe I was so stupid as to kiss him like that. He was probably only being nice in a friend's only manner.

God I feel like an absolute idiot, I knew I shouldn't have kissed him, but what do I do? I follow this stupid feeling inside me that feels like its burning through me every time I see him or with him, or hear his voice.

"Bella"

From the sound of his voice I look up from where I am lying face down on the bed, to see Edward at my side. Funny I didn't even hear him come in.

I sink my head back under the pillow I've been hiding my head under for the past few minutes, crying over a guy I could never have a chance with. I mean he probably already has a girlfriend, one who's amazingly more beautiful than me.

"Bella please don't hide from me" he says, I then feel a weight on my side of the bed, that's when I know he's sat down beside me.

"Bella please come out from under the pillow" he says, from this I shake my head at the same time as holding the pillow so he can see it shake too.

But then I begin to feel it being pulled out of my grip, I try to keep a hold on it but he's unstoppable. And before I know it I'm looking back up at him, I'm about to grab the other pillow but he already has it.

"Please Bella, it saddens me to see you so upset" he says, at this I sigh and finally sit up after some help from him, my muscles are starting to feel better, but they're still sour and achy.

I point to my pad on the bed and understanding me, he hands it to me and I begin writing what needs to be said.

_**I shouldn't have kissed you. You don't think of me that way and I don't blame you for it, I was just upset about that. If it's too much of a problem then you could ask someone else to take care of me. You must be missing your girlfriend by now anyway, you deserve far better than me.**_

He takes a few minutes to read what I've wrote.

But then unexpectedly he leans over and kiss' me dead on the lips. I freeze for a full second before responding and kissing him back.

"I don't have a girlfriend Bella. Until you came here I've never felt this way for any woman. I've never kissed another woman before. When you kissed me before I thought I was in a dream, until coming back to reality and learning that you did kiss me, and that was the happiest I've ever felt. You've made me happier than I've ever felt in my entire life. And I never want to lose you" he says. When he says this I can't help the tears that escape my eyes at his words.

Unable to say anything – literally – I lean forwards and kiss him again, managing to wrap my arms round his neck, when I do this he wraps his arms around me and before I know it I'm in his lap with his arms around me.

"Never think down on yourself Bella, to me you are an angel brought down from heaven to shine all your beauty to us. Only I feel mostly blessed to be the one to kiss you right now" he says.

At this I nod and point to my eye then to my chest where my heart is, then finally to him, hoping that he will understand. And thankfully he does.

"I love you too" he says, then bringing me into another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward POV

After yesterday, I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I'm in love, and that beautiful angel, Bella, is in love with me too.

I feel like I could dance with happiness.

Carlisle's at this moment in time giving her her morning check-up.

"How is she Carlisle?" I ask, from this he smiles from me to Bella,

"You look to be doing just fine Bella. I think perhaps it might do you some good to a little bit of exercising now. Though as not to strain your muscles too much, I think what is best is to just move around the bed a little every so often. This will help your muscles remember themselves so that they don't stiffen too much since you've been under bed rest for a while" he says, from this both Bella and I nod at the same time.

Sounds like she's doing well anyway.

"By the way Bella, my wife Esme said that she'll be bringing you lunch today, she's excited about meeting you since the girls have spoken a lot about you. She says she's going to make you something special" he says smiling at her. From this she smiles in thanks.

Though then she writes on her pad and then passes it to Carlisle, but I didn't see what it said,

"_**I do not wish to be rude Carlisle but could you tell her I'm allergic to mushrooms. I don't want to offend her just in case"**_

Sometimes I love my power, from reading what it said in Carlisle's mind, I also learn that she is allergic to something, so I'll need to keep that in mind for the time being.

"That's fine Bella; I'll go and tell her now. I'll see you both tomorrow" he says, then packing up his case and leaving.

"Well that's good news, you'll be up and walking in no time" I say, with this she smiles brightly at me and nods in agreement

"So…where do you think you'd like to go when you can walk?" I ask, when I say this she puts on her thinking look which I've noticed she uses when she's thinking so I knw what she's doing when this look comes up.

Then I see her writing on her pad, I come over and sit beside her on the bed,

_**Will you show me around this place?**_

After I've read this I smile at her and nod in answer which she smiles at in return. Then I feel her head rest on my shoulder, from this I gently place my head on hers though not befotre kissing her head.

The door then opened and I then see the head of Alice and Rosalie through the crack of the door,

"Bella?" says Alice, from this Bella looks up in reply when she hears them,

"Emm, well Bella we've told the guys a lot about you, and they were wondering if maybe…they could finally meet you. They've been begging to see you and to finally meet you" says Alice, seeing Rose nodding to what she's said.

I look down at Bella to see what her reaction is to this to see her smiling and nodding,

"Ok just a sec" says Rose who then disappears, leaving Alice who then opens the door fully,

"Though just a warning Bella, Emmett is really big – you might be a bit intimidated by him but just remember that he is softer than a teddy bear on the inside" says Alice, from this Bella nods in understanding.

After a couple of minutes we then see Emmett, Jasper and Rose coming into the room,

"Bella, this is Jasper and Emmett" says Rose, pointing to them when she said their names so Bella knows who is who.

I notice Bella just looking at the two guys for a little then she smiled and brought out her pad then gave it to me to read,

_**Now I know what Alice meant by 'intimidating' – he's HUGE!**_

I laugh at this smiling at her, finding her grinning,

"What did she say Edward?" asks Jasper,

"Just that she understands what Alice said ealier" I say, when I say this I see Alice grinning.

"So Bella, I was thinking we could like talk to you and get to know you today – if that's alright with you?" says Emmett, looking at Bella in question, with this Bella nods in agreement with a smile.

This should be interesting.

Hey guys, so sorry have taken so long to update, have had a bit of writers block. Thanks a lot


End file.
